The Ice Bucket Challenge
by Kacy Myth
Summary: The members of Fairy Tail nominate each other for the ice bucket challenge.


"The ice bucket challenge, huh?" Gray said. "That seems right up my alley."

"Uh huh!" Juvia chirped. "You also have to donate to Magnolia's ALS charity, but the most important thing is that you get wet, Gray-sama."

"Should be easy enough." Gray said. "Hey Mira Jane! Can you get me a bucket?"

"What do you need a bucket for?" She called from where she was handing Cana yet another mug of alcohol.

"Juvia nominated me for the ice bucket challenge." He replied.

"Yup! Gajeel nominated me and he was nominated by Levy and I think Jet or Droy nominated her. Then I loose track." Juvia said.

"Oh the ice bucket challenge! I've heard about that. That sounds like fun! Here you go, Gray. Who will you nominate?"

"Maybe flame brains or Lucy." Gray mused.

"You can nominate more than one!" Mira said at the same time as Juvia wailed, "You don't want to nominate me?!"

"Huh?" Gray said. "Didn't you already do it?"

"Yes, but I'd do it again for you!"

"That's alright, Juvia. I think I'll nominate Natsu and Lucy."

"What about me?" Lucy came over and asked.

"Gray's gonna do the ice bucket challenge and we're talking about who he's going to nominate." Mira explained.

"Awww you're gonna make me dump a bucket of ice water over my head?" Lucy complained.

"You get to nominate someone else to do the same." Mira said.

"Well it would be pretty funny to see Natsu all drenched or maybe Erza."

"Gray-sama is already going to nominate Natsu, but you can nominate Erza."

"I'll do it!" Lucy said, determinedly. "But you have to go first, Gray."

"Oh yeah." He said. "Can you help me fill up this bucket with ice water, Juvia?"

"Of course!"

They did so.

"Stand back unless you want to get drenched too." Gray advised.

"Eep!" Lucy jumped back.

"You want to do the honors, Juvia?"

Juvia squealed. She hefted the bucket easily and poured it over Gray's head to gave no sign tat it was freezing cold.

"See? Easy." He said, shucking off his clothes, absent-mindedly to Juvia's delight.

"Your go, Lucy." Gray said. "Then we can go find the pyro and Erza."

"Awwww!" Lucy moaned. "Do I have to?"

"Well you were nominated, Lucy." Mira Jane said.

"Fine!" She said. "Lay it on me!"

Juvia and Gray refilled the bucket and Gray dumped it all over Lucy who shivered violently and shrieked a bit.

"That was freezing!" She screamed.

"It wasn't that bad," Gray said.

"You're an ice make wizard!" Lucy pointed out.

"Good point. What'd you think of it, Juvia?"

"I had the thought of a wet Gray-sama to keep me warm." Juvia said.

"Ummm…" Gray said like that wasn't quite the answer he was expecting.

"Let's go find Natsu and Erza," Lucy said, cutting across them. "Are you going to come with, Mira?"

"Oh no. I have work to do here, just remember to mop up your water before you leave."

Juvia dispersed the water and they set out, Juvia seeming quite content to follow Gray around.

They found Erza quite quickly. She was at the bakery buying several strawberry cakes.

She seemed quite happy to oblige them. She requipped into a very chic bathing suit and they poured over her outside the bakery. She remained stoic which they took to mean it was very cold and she was just ignoring it.

"Who're you going to nominate, Erza?" Lucy said.

Several people flashed through her mind (including Jellal though she tried not to dwell on him), but she eventually decided on Mira Jane.

"Cool, we can tell her when we get back to the guild. We're going to do Natsu first. Do you want to join us, Erza?"

"Sure," She said before taking a bite of her cake.

It took them considerably longer to find Natsu. In fact, when stumbled upon him by accident they almost continued past thinking it couldn't have been him.

He was on a cliff face in front of a hut and he wasn't alone. He was wrapped around a familiar white-haired mage. The two were pressed together in a close embrace. It was far from steamy but seeing Natsu kissing anyone was enough of a shock to cause the four to sweat drop for a few seconds, but seeing it was sweet Lisanna was enough to make them consider coming back later.

At least, that's what most of them were thinking, Gray just shouted, "Hey! Pyro!"

The two broke apart awkwardly. Lisanna ducked her head in embarrassment but Natsu met Gray's gaze though he was blushing slightly.

"Yeah, droopy eyes?"

"You've been nominated for the ice bucket challenge."

"What's that?"

"The ice bucket challenge is when someone nominates you to dump a bucket of icy water over your head and donate money to the Magnolia ALS charity." Lisanna explained. "I heard about it from Mira-nee."

"Oh thanks, Lisanna." Natsu said. "Do I have to?" He complained.

"No, but if you do you get to nominate someone." Lucy said.

"You should, it's a good organization and good fun." Erza replied.

"If you don't, I'll tell Mira Jane and Elfsman about the little scene we just witnessed." Gray threatened.

Natsu sweat-dropped.

"You wouldn't!" Lisanna said, reddening. "I wasn't nominated!"

Natsu's eyes lit up as if that had given him an idea.

"Okay, I'll do it and I'll nominate Lisanna."

Lucy cheered and Gray grinned. Juvia didn't seem to be bothered and Erza's thoughts seemed to still be focused on the idea of Lisanna and Natsu dating.

Juvia and Gray refilled the bucket and Erza did the honors of hefting it over Natsu's head.

The water hit him and steamed a little bit before settling down and flattening Natsu's spiky hair.

Natsu shivered slightly but had no other reaction than that. His internal fire seemed to be doing a good job of keeping him warm.

Lisanna giggled and tousled Natsu's wet hair.

"Your go, Lisanna!" Natsu grinned.

"Okay, if you insist!"

The bucket was refilled and Natsu picked it up and poised it over Lisanna's head.

She braced herself and then Natsu turned it over.

The water plastered her hair to her face and she shrieked and stumbled. "That's cold!"

Lucy nodded, sympathetically.

"Wait! I know!" Lisanna grinned. "Animal soul: Penguin!" She spun and turned into a likeness of a penguin.

"That's better." She said.

"Who do you nominate?"

"Elfman, Mira and Happy."

"We already got Mira, but Elfsman and Happy sure."

They all raced back to the Guild (Lisanna turned back to human form a few minutes later, feeling much less cold.)

"Elfsman, Mira, Happy!" Lucy called. "You all got nominated for the ice bucket challenge!"

Elfsman roared and said he's take it like a real man. Mira just smiled and nodded and Happy complained.

Lisanna knelt beside him and whispered in his ear.

His eyes lit up. "I'll do it!"

"What did you tell him?" Lucy asked.

"I told him he could nominate Carla." Lisanna smiled.

"Oh! Nice one."

They did Elfsman first at his request. He took it with another roar and yelled, "I nominate Evergreen!"

"What's this?" She said, her hand on her glasses.

"You've been nominated. We'll do you after Mira Jane and Happy." Gray said.

She rolled her eyes. "If you say so. I guess I'll have to nominate Bickslow then."

"Why is that?" Erza asked.

"Because Mira Jane is going to nominate Freid."

Sure enough, when they poured the bucket of ice water over her, she wrapped her arms around herself and said, "I nominate Freid."

Several of the girls in the guild exchanged knowing looks.

Happy got drenched and he jumped into the air with his teeth chattering. "Carla! You have to go, now Carla!"

Evergreen went, her teeth chattering. She wrung out her hair and carefully wiped off her glasses before nominating Bickslow.

Freid took it stoically and said, Laxus but as he wasn't near by he passed it off to Macao.

When it was Carla's turn she said, "Normally I wouldn't put up with such childish behavior, but as it's for a good cause I will just this once." Still, she couldn't help but let out a slight scream when the water hit her. She nominated Wendy and PantherLily and before they knew it everyone in the guild had done it.

Everyone was soaking wet and laughing and yelling and of course a fight erupted but afterward no one was quite sure what it was about, perhaps the guild had simply wanted to.

However it had happened, the Guild had had quite a good time throwing buckets of water over each other and breaking all the furniture.

"That was fun." Lucy said, watching as Natsu and Gray pounded on each other. "Maybe this should become a yearly event."

Lisanna nodded. "Yeah!"

"I agree to this plan as well." Juvia commented.

"It _is_ for a very good cause." Erza agreed.

Then a stray fireball nearly singed Lucy and she started yelling at Natsu.

Lisanna jumped in to stop Natsu from getting killed while he was distracted.

Juvia spotted Gray fighting and couldn't help but try to join in.

Then someone knocked over the table where Erza had placed her remaining cake and that's when things _really_ picked up.


End file.
